


What is hapiness ?

by hobiknj (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hobiknj
Summary: Lily Evans est décédée dans sa maison qu'elle partageait avec sa femme Marlene à Liverpool, ils se sont fait attaquer par Voldemort et seul Harry a survécu pour le plus grand soulagement de James Potter. Voici quelques instants dans la vie presque heureuse de James Potter-Black.
Relationships: Harry Potter/James Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter
Kudos: 9





	What is hapiness ?

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, alors je sais que c'est pas top mais j'ai fait ça à 6h du matin (dans ces eaux-là) alors que je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Désolé pour les fautes etc, bisou bisou, bonne lecture. Laissez des commentaires, ça me ferai très plaisir d'y répondre :)

James Potter ouvrit la porte du 12 square grimmauld lentement, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible en cas que l'autre personne de la maison dorme. Il avança douloureusement, il venait de finir une mission d'auror contre des mangemorts et elle fut périlleuse. Il avait presque perdu la vie dans celle-ci, encore. Après l'attaque à Liverpool sur Lily et Harry, il ne pouvait plus rester en place. Lily était morte et Harry avait tué le seigneur des ténèbres alias Voldemort. Depuis que lui et Lily s'étaient quittés, ils faisaient une sorte de garde alternée, une semaine chez Lily et une semaine chez le couple Potter-Black. 

En fait, James et Sirius avaient commencés à sortir ensemble durant l'été de 76. Sirius venait de quitter ses parents, il avait pris la fuite et vivait dorénavant chez les Potter. Lieu où les deux s'étaient réunis. Au début c'était simplement de la curiosité, des mains errantes, etc. Mais ça s'est transformé en quelque chose de plus. Les baisers sans suite, juste par envie. Des murmures ici et là. Des je t'aime chuchotés derrière les portes closes. Ils cachaient beaucoup de choses. Et au retour à Poudlard pour leur septième année, James a fait quelque chose. Il a rompu avec Sirius, il était devenu prefet, trainait plus souvent avec Lily, tous commencaient à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Remus passant beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, Peter s'étant fait des amis de, à la surprise de tous, serpentard, mais bon tant qu'il était heureux, et Sirius qui déprimait. 

Quand ils sont sortis de Poudlard, James et Lily ont pris un appartement ensemble et elle est rapidement tombé enceinte, sauf que avant même qu'elle n'annonce sa grossesse elle venait de dire à James qu'elle le voulait auprès de leur enfant mais plus dans sa vie. Elle et... Marlene, étaient devenues plus proches que prévu, et James lui a avoué pour Sirius, qu'ils retournaient lentement ensemble. A la naissance de Harry, ils étaient tous heureux, Sirius et Marlene furent nommés parrains du bébé tandis que Lily et James prévoyaient leur futur routine. 

Cette routine d'une semaine sur deux dura pendant un an et quelques semaines, quand le 31 octobre, une attaque de voldemort eu lieu dans la maison que Lily, Marlene et Harry avaient. James et Sirius avaient étés les premiers sur les lieux. Si Sirius n'avait pas été là, James aurait sûrement pas tenu le coup aussi bien. Il avait vu Marlene, raide morte dans l'escalier et en montant à l'étage pour rejoindre la chambre de Harry il s'était effondré devant la vue du corps de Lily, morte. C'est les pleurs de Harry qu'il a entendu ensuite. Il s'était approché du lit et avait pris son bébé contre lui, ce même bébé qui venait de survivre à voldemort. 

Il avait fallu du temps pour s'en remettre et ils ne s'en remettraient peut-être jamais, mais maintenant, 14 ans plus tard, ça allait. Il s'assit lourdement dans le canapé et laissa tomber sa tête contre le dossier du divan, il entendit les grincements de l'escalier signifiant que quelqu'un descendait avant de voir Sirius entrer dans la pièce.  
_ Oh mon dieu, tu es de retour. Souffla-t-il.  
Sirius a resséré sa robe de chambre et s'est assit doucement à côté de son mari.  
_ Où as-tu mal ? Demanda-t-il.  
_ Nul part, la potion de guérison que m'a donné Pomfresh en rentrant fait effet. Embrasse-moi.  
Il avait murmuré les derniers mots et pourtant Sirius les avaient entendus. Il s'était empréssé de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son mari. Quand ils se détachèrent ils se sourirent. James regarda l'amour de sa vie et il sut que ce n'était pas pour rien que ça durait entre eux, ils s'aimaient à la folie. James se leva pour monter dans leur chambre et Sirius l'aida. Il mis les vêtements de James dans un panier à linge et l'aida à se mettre plus à l'aise. Quand ils furent dans leur lit, ensemble, sous les couvertures, James lui murmura :  
_ Comment va Harry ?  
_ Il attendait impatiemment ton retour, j'ai peur qu'il veuille faire auror. Se confie Sirius.  
_ C'est une profession respectable. Ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer James.  
_ Et sacrément dangereuse, je ne veut pas qu'il fasse ce métier. Je veut qu'il vive.  
_ Je suis toujours en vie, moi. Lui signala-t-il.  
_ Merlin sait par quel miracle. Ricane Sirius.  
Ils rirent un peu, ça les détendaient. Sirius était calé dans les bras de James, contre sa poitrine.  
_ Je t'aime Prongs.  
_ Je t'aime aussi Padfoot. Murmura James en embrassant le front de son amoureux. 

-

Le lendemain matin, James se réveilla seul. C'était le bruit au rez-de-chaussé qui l'avait réveillé. Il se leva et enfila un bas de jogging et changea de t-shirt en voyant de la bave dessus, même en humain Sirius arrivait à lui baver dessus. Il descendit lentement les marches essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que la veille. Il observait sa petite famille dans la cuisine.  
_ Papa arrête. Râle Harry pour la forme alors que Sirius lui as mis de la confiture sur la joue.  
_ T'es plus beau comme ça. Fit Sirius en ricanant vite suivi d'un petit rire d'Harry ?  
C'est à ce moment que James décida à se montrer.  
_ Qui est plus beau de quelle manière ? Demanda-t-il en riant.  
_ Papa ! S'écria Harry en se levant de sa chaise qui se renversa au sol.  
Il couru vers son père et le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, heureux que son père soit rentré de mission en un seul morceau. Quand Harry s'écarta, souriant à son père, James lui ébourriffa les cheveux.  
_ Alors Haz, quand est-ce que tu reprends l'école ? Demanda-t-il pour taquiner son fils qui détestait parler de l'école, surtout pendant les vacances.  
Il entendit Harry râler, lui disant de ne pas en parler. Il s'avança vers Sirius et l'embrassa chastement avant de se tourner vers un café.  
_ Les Weasley veulent nous avoir pour le diner, c'est bon pour toi Prongs ? Demandà Sirius.  
_ Parfaitement. Sourit-il.  
Il regarda ensuite son fils en souriant et lui :  
_ Tu sais que McGonagall m'a envoyé un hibou, me signalant que mon fils avait un don pour s'attirer des ennuis. Et est-ce que tu sais que c'est à peu près la centième fois que je reçois une lettre de ce genre depuis ta permière année.  
_ Papa je-  
_ Harry. Je sais que tu penses que parce que Oncle Rem' est ton professeur, tout ira bien mais permet moi de te contredire. Je veux que tu travailles. Dit-il sérieusement.  
_ D'accord. Il bu une partie de son chocolat chaud avant de marmonner ; j'ai toujours préféré papa Pad.  
Et cette petite phrase détendit complètement l'atmosphère et tous les trois rirent de bon matin. Ouais, James Potter-Black était heureux, après tout ce temps.

**Author's Note:**

> update : hey hello everyone thank you so much d'avoir lu mon histoire et je suis désolé pour les histoires à venir, i know that je ne fais pas de relecture sur mon travail et en tant que bilangue anglais-français parfois je perd mon français et écris les mots en anglais donc désolé pour ça lmao. Anyway je vous remercie so much pour les plus de 300 hits, it makes me really happy. Et je promet que mes prochaines "update" seront completly en français dès à présent lol.


End file.
